High School
by PookieQ
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a transfer student.. From somewhere. She's a delinquent who's going to an uptight private school where everyone is just too perfect. Little does she knows that everyone there is far from perfect. She meets the feisty Ino Yamanaka, whom she falls hard for... Ok lame summary. heres a shorter one: Yuri, Sakura hooks up with a bunch of girls blah blah blah R and R :
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Hello eveyone this is Snuggles. This here is my first story. if you wanna know more about me just go to my profile.

* * *

Sakura Haruno. A name everyone was familiar with. Its not that she was a top honours student at Calersey High. It wasn't her grades she was familiarized for. She wasn't like other girls. She didn't spend her time in student council, peer tutoring, or cheerleading. None of that girly stuff. Instead she spent her time cutting off the city's electrical supply, or setting public park gardens on fire. There was this one time Sakura and her best guy friend, Naruto, went to a retirement home and lit dozens of firecrackers, causing the seniors to go through heart attacks and seizures. And on garbage day mornings, when people would set their trash bins out for the garbage truck, Sakura would take her beloved hot pink Mustang and run over the bins sending trash flying into the air and scatter all over the streets.

Yes, Sakura was that kind of girl. That hardcore badass with long, pink hair and stunning green eyes. A few piercings here and there. And yes, she was not only familiarized with the B.C. provincial school district, she was also familiar with the cops. Sakura was arrested many times. Last month she got arrested for stealing. She had walked into Superstore in her normal not too skinny figure, then she came out all fat and bulging. She got caught of course and was driven straight to the Vancouver police station. She got bailed out the next day. All the other times she got arrested for different reasons, same thing, she got bailed out. All thanks to her beloved mother, Rosanna Haruno.

Friday October 1

9:56 A.M

Sitting in the passenger seat of her mother's precious Prius, Sakura was squirming uncomfortably in her new school uniform. It consists of a skirt that barely reached her knees, a white button down shirt, a navy blue school blazer, and 2 inch black pumps.

"Mom, I really don't get why I have to go to this school," Sakura complained. "Out of all the school's you had to choose this one?"

She looked at her mom. Unlike Sakura, her mom had blond hair and blue eyes. Her dad has brown hair and brown eyes. There was some sort of gene mix-up.

"Honey, no other school was gonna take you," Rosanna looks at her daughter. "And besides, this school has that firm disciplinary that will mold you into a becoming young woman."

Sakura scrunches her face up, not knowing what her mother just said. "But why Holy Cross?" Sakura pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"'Cause they were the only school that was willing to take you in." Her mother answers, not taking her eyes off the road.

Sakura sighs.

"You know I love you, baby."

Sakura squints her eyes and scoffs. "If you do then you wouldn't be sending me to a tightass school."

When her mother didn't reply, Sakura laid her head back on the head rest and closes her eyes. She also remembered her mother mentioning how she'll practically be living there. Holy Cross provided dorms for every student. Her bags were already shipped and her car was probably dumped in some random ass parking lot. Sakura sighs again. Then a minute later, her mom speaks, "Here we are."

Sakura opens her eyes. She presses on the window button. She pokes her head out and looks. The building was as big as a mall. There was the school itself of course, but there was also a food court on the left side of the building and on the farther right side was where students purchased their desirable needs. Then there were the students, all uniformed and smiling and laughing looking like they were having the times of their lives. Sakura brings her head back in and rolls the window back up. She slowly turns her head and looks at her mom who was smiling. Sakura blinked a few times and in one quick movement, she holds her mom super tight.

"Mommy please don't make me go! Ill do anything, ANYTHING!" Sakura was screaming as her mom was trying to fend her off.

"Sakura, there's nothing I can do. You have to go."

Sakura refuses. "No! No! mommy, NO!"

They were starting to attract attention. "Sakura, sweetie," Rosanna lowered her voice into a whisper, hinting Sakura should do the same. "People are staring."

Sakura kept her whining up for another ten minutes. Eventually, her mom was able to get Sakura out of the car. Sakura stood outside of the car, pouting like a little child, arms crossed, bottom lip sticking out.

Her mom backed the car away slowly with the window opened no bigger than an inch, in case Sakura got any mischievous ideas.

"Have fun, Sakura!"

Sakura glared at Rosanna.

"Call me and I'll see you in a few weeks!"

Sakura said nothing.

"Love you baby, bye!"

Just as Rosanna was driving away, Sakura charges after the car. Her mom revs the engine and screeches outta there. "NO!" Sakura starts stomping and jumps up and down. She kicks the gravel and straightens her skirt. She turns around and sees people gawking at her. "What the FUCK are y'all looking at?"

They all look away and proceed into the building. Sakura regains her posture and having no other choice, she heads into the building of Holy Cross High.

10:25 A.M.

Sakura stands in front of the reception counter until a small old lady in glasses comes by.

"Why, hello sweetie, what can I do for you?"

"Uh, yea, I'm new here. Where do I go?"

The lady frowns at Sakura's tone of voice but stays polite.

"And what would your name be, sweetie?"

Sakura felt a twinge of annoyance. "Sakura Haruno. And don't call me 'sweetie'"

The lady does some typing on the computer and the printer starts up and throws up a piece of paper. The lady grabs it and hands it to Sakura.

"Here you go," And on a different paper, the lady writes down Sakura's locker number and combination and hands Sakura her key to her dorm. "Your room is 170. have a good day."

Without a thank you, Sakura walks off and checks her schedule. English, math, socials, science, planning, media, P.E., and Spanish. Sakura sighs and heads to the elevator.

10:40 A.M.

On the third floor, Sakura lazily walks to the door of her room. She shoves the key into the hole and cranks it. Instead of turning the knob, Sakura kicks the door open instead. And before her eyes was a magnificently sexy looking blonde girl. She had Dolce and Gabbana reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose, her blue eyes shining. Sakura looked back at her with a look. A look that says 'wow'. The blond girl walks over to Sakura. "I was wondering who's those bags belonged to."

She gestures to the large pink suitcases, but Sakura didn't pay attention to them. She was more focused on the blond girl. Blondie was wearing low-ride gray sweats with a t-shirt with a 'I 3 NY' logo.

"You gonna tell me your name or what?"

Sakura shifts her eyes back to Blondie's face, unfazed by her sharp tone.

"Isn't it more respectable to introduce yourself first, then just straight up asking who I am?"

Blondie narrows her eyes at Sakura. "I'm Ino."

Sakura amirks. "Good enough. I'm Sakura."

Ino grunts in reply. "Well, I gotta bounce now, so I cant show you the works of this room at the moment." She pulls out a Blackberry and types something. "I'll be back later, so if you'll excuse me." Ino side steps passed Sakura but then stops mid-way. "Oh, and uh. Don't touch my stuff. Sakura snorts as Ino leaves. She plops down on the bed where her suitcases were and lays there.

"This is gonna be a problem." Sakura says to herself. Sakura was not like other girls, all boy crazy and all that. Yes. Sakura likes girls. Especially sassy ones like Ino. Sakura laughs louder. "Oh, man." She rolls onto her back, sprawls out and loosens her tie. She sighs. "This is gonna be one interesting year."

* * *

All right! first chapter down. Like it? I think im pretty legit. anyway im a bore when it comes to first chapters so, stay tuned. review. if you write anything bitchy, i will be twice as bitchy, so watch the fuck out.

Kisses!

-Snuggles


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Y'all! Long time no read huh? Well I apologize for the long wait. So much shits been going on. On March 18th or 17th or whatevs I got suspended. What for? I was on ecstasy. Yea. I know. I heard it all. anyway second chapter here hope you like it. i didnt put too much effort into it though so yea. As you can see there are slight changes like the dates. but uh, you shouldnt get too confused anyways... read it.

* * *

Monday January 1st 1:56 P.M.

Sakura lifts her head up abruptly. There was loud banging on the door. She brushes her messy pink hair out of her face and wipes away that long trail of drool. Sakura missed her first 3 hours of school. She didn't care. Just wanted to sleep more.

The knocking continues.

"I'm coming!" she yells loud enough to make it stop. She gets up, not even bothering to change out of her jammies, and opens the door. There was a stern looking man, about 70ish, in a black button down suit. He had short upright hair and disgusting brown old man moles on his face.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello Miss Haruno. My name is Mr. Sarutobi. I am the head principal of Holy Cross High." He sticks his hand out for a shake.

"Charmed," Sakura ignores it. Mr. Sarutobi glowers.

"Would you like to come down to my office so we could be more comfortable?"

"Nah. I'm fine here."

"I see. Well I just came here to see how you're doing," He looks past Sakura's shoulder into the messy side of the room. "But it seems you haven't made much progress."

"Yea, I was planning on unpacking but I got lazy," Sakura rubs her eye and dry mascara chips off.

"Well then," Mr. Sarutobi has a gruff, intimidating voice, "Never mind that. I'm suer you know all the school rules and how things work, but you don't know the way around our home!"

Sakura says nothing.

"So I have someone here today that was willing to help you."

Sakura had a bored, blank expression wishing she had a cigarette.

Mr. Sarutobi steps aside and a tall, blond girl appears. She had a smile strained on her face.

"Miss Haruno, this is Temari."

Sakura manages a bored, "Hey."

Mr. Sarutobi speaks, "Temari is a peer counsellor. She'll be showing you around."

Sakura nods. "So how long is this process gonna take?"

"Shouldn't be too long," He checks his watch. "anyway I have to get back to my office. Good bye." With that he walks away.

* * *

2:24 P.M

"And this is where all students come to purchase or eat their lunches," Temari turns to Sakura but she was no where to be seen. "Sakura?" She scans the area and spots Sakura at the Dairy Queen booth. Temari sighs, obviously irritated.

Moments earlier, Temari had taken Sakura to meet her new teachers and Sakura did not behave in an appropriate manner. Here's her first meet: Asuma Sarutobi. Her science teacher.

"Sarutobi?" Sakura cocks her head. "Are you related to the principal?"

Asuma, who had a cigarette dangling from his lip, shrugs. "He's my father, yes."

Sakura nods knowingly. Then out of know where she snatches Asuma's cigarette and puts it into her mouth.

"You shouldn't smoke in school," She lights it with her pink Bic lighter and takes a deep drag.

Temari stands back looking a little shocked with Sakura's upfront attitude.

"What?" Sakura takes another puff and looks at Asuma. "Oh. I'm sorry." She puts the smoke out on Asuma's shirt and blows smoke in his face. "Here you go." She shoves it into his shirt pocket and saunters down the hall. Temari scurries behind her.

Sakura gave all her teachers the same treatment and now here they are. In the food court. Cafeteria. Or whatever the hell you wanna call it.

Temari approaches Sakura slowly, her heels making a noise with each step she took. Sakura's ears perked at the noise and turns around.

"Oh. It's you." She turns back to the cashier and gives him a 5 dollar bill. Temari exhales through her nose, trying to keep her cool which was kinda difficult to do. She crosses her arms over her chest and waits.

The guy at the register said something amusing making Sakura giggle. "Thanks anyway, but Ima take this and go."

Sakura was still smiling as she turns around with a large Blizzard, but frowns slightly at the sight of Temari.

"You're _still_ here?" Sakura takes a bite of brownie batter.

Temari narrows her eyes, "Y'know I'd appreciate it if you would've mad a fuckin' effort back there."

Sakura raises an eyebrow as she takes another bite of ice-cream.

"I already met my teachers. What more do you want?"

When Sakura just stood there eating with a blank expression, Temari gave up.

"Fine. You can get someone else to show you around." Temari begins to walk away. "Have fun on your fucking own."

She stomps off as the bell rang, declaring that the school day was over. Not even 5 seconds, the cafeteria was filled with people. Guys were roughly shoving each other as girls giggled with one another. All this was giving Sakura a headache. She starts to head for the exit but stops short as she hears, "Is that the new girl?" She doesn't turn around.

"Yeah and she's sharing my room."

That was definitely Ino. Sakura pretends to fix her shirt to stall.

"Why is her hair pink?" Stranger asks. Sakura smoothes her hands through her precious pink hair.

"I dunno. But she sure has a large ass forehead."

Sakura freezes and a muscle twitches. No one in the world would even think to dis her forehead.

The girls giggle. Sakura slowly turns around, with a look that said 'Kill'.

"Oh, shit I think she heard us." A girl with purpleish with frontal bangs said that.

"Pfft. Who the hell cares? What's she gonna do?" That came from Ino, who looked _delicioso_ in her uniform. Sakura heads toward them.

"Oh shit she's coming!"

"Shut the fuck up, Hinata. I'll handle it."

Sakura stops right in front of Ino. Ino juts her chin up. "Wassup?"

"Gee, I dunno. My fist," She raises it. Ino smirks as Sakura keeps it up. "I'll do it."

Ino flicks white blond hair over her shoulder. "Let me see you do it, new girl." Then she snaps her fingers, "Girls!"

Two girls, who had their backs to them earlier, turn a round. One had long black hair and the other had reddish-pink hair. Sakura keeps her eyes on Ino. She didn't care how hot the blond girl was, no one disses her forehead.

"You won't see it 'cause you'll be sleeping on the fucking ground."

Ino taunts Sakura more, "Do it! Fuckin' do it!"

A crowd has now gathered.

"Do it if you think you have fuckin balls!"

Sakura heaved her fist back, ready to hit when someone calls, "Hey Sakura! Is that you?"

She freezes and turns to see two guys walking toward her. One tough looking guy with fangs brings her in a big bear hug.

"Damn baby, where you been?"

"Just transfered." She smiles brightly.

The guy behind fang boy, ahem-Kiba, hugs her too.

"Hey pretty boy!"

"Sup Saku. If only Naruto were here huh?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ugh, that fuckin stoner. He dropped out."

"Better to drop out than get expelled."

Sakura shrugs. Sasuke shifts his eyes behind her shoulder. He says, "Hey babe."

Sakura managed to avoid being tackled down by the chick who was called "Babe" er-hem, Ino.

Ino captures Sasuke in a lethal lip lock. Sakura half gags at the sight.

Once finished, Ino stares down Sakura. Sakura mock gasps. "Omigod! Look at that! Ino has a wittle boyfwiend, aw!"

Ino rolls her eyes in a drastic way.

Sasuke feels the tension between the two and tries to intervene but Sakura looks him off. She turns back to Ino.

"Look sweetie. Just because you have a boyfriend who happens to be my best friend, doesn't mean I'm gonna lay off."

Ino gasps mockingly, "Ooh I'm oh, so scared! What ever are you gonna do to me, Billboard Brow!"

She spat her last two words. Sakura's fists clench up at her side.

"I'll get you when you least expect it. Pig."

Ino's face flares. Snickers and giggles go through the crowd. Sakura smirks and side steps past Ino and out of the caf.

* * *

geez. and to think id end it better. anyway.. how was it? review please and hopefully i wont take for like, ever with the next chap... so yea. Here's a lesson people.

Don't do drugs. At school. It wasn't my first and I don't think it'll be my last. Don't hate people. I'm a sweetie at heart.

Deuces!

-Pookie


	3. Author's Note

Hello to all my followers and readers.. I am so so sorry about the lack of updating my story.. Its been a really rough time for me.. but anywhoo.. I'm just letting you all know that I'm back and I'll be looking forward into plotting my third chapter.. How long has it been? a year and a half? Wow, I really have been slacking a bit haha. But no worries, I'm back and my writing skills have improved.. I was gonna say approved like wtf..? Anyway I apologize one again and I'll update ASAP :) Toodles!

-Pookie


	4. Chapter 3

Hello Ladies and Gents! I shall welcome myself back. New and improved wut wut ;) hope you guys missed me ! haha so i came up with this chapter just from the back of my head.. it might be a little boring im sorry! and the only thing i changed about it is that im not putting time/dates for the story anymore.. fuck that lol too much work.. but anyway hope you guys like it enjoy!

* * *

Sakura was happily snoozing on the floor of her room. She was snoring loudly and a puddle of drool was forming around her head. That clashdown with Ino seemed to tire her out. She went straight up to her room and just collasped and passed the fuck out.

There was a jingling on the other side of the door. Sakura was fast asleep so she really didn't hear a thing. Ino walked through the door and when she saw Sakura slumped all up on the floor, she wrinkled her nose in disgust and scoffed.

"Pig," She muttered out loud.

"No, I'm pree sure dats you," Sakura mumbled, her finger pointing at Ino lazily.

Ino just simply rolled her eyes and placed her books and bag on her side of the room. Sakura shifts and made a slurping noise as to suck in her spit. She got up and laid down on her bed. Her hair was messy and her skirt was hiked up but she didn't give a damn. Ino glanced at Sakura and then looked away immediately.

"Oh God, put some pants on for God's sake!" Ino exclaims. "No one wants to see that shit."

Sakura just flips her the bird. "Shut up, it's a free country."

Ino just sighs and she grabs some clothes from her drawers. She starts walking to the washroom but not even half way there, she slips and lands with a loud 'CLUNK'. Ino groans in pain as she lifts her hands to her head. And when her feet touched, she felt a slimy liquid. Her eyes widen.

"EWWWW!" She shrieks. "You disgusting animal! There's fucking drool everywhere!'

"Sorry," says Sakura, although she didn't sound the least bit apologetic. She just snickers. "Karma, bitch."

Ino whips her head around. "Karma? For what? I didn't even do anything!"

Sakura lifts her head from her pillow. "Actually-" But she just plops her head back down. "I got nothing."

"Ugh!" Ino groans dramatically. "I'm gonna go have a freaking shower."

She storms to the washrooms and slams the door.

Sakura rubs her face and sighs heavily. "Holy shit this bitch is dramatic."

She gets off of her bed and goes to the table by the window and cracks it open a little. She pulls out a cigarette from her pack and lights one up. She inhales deeply and blows out a long stream of smoke. Her phone from her nightstand vibrates and she places her smoke on the ashtray to go check who's bothering her at this very moment. It was Naruto. She ignores his text and goes back to her cigarette. As she sits down there was a knock on the door. Sakura rolls her eyes and pushes back on her chair, annoyed. She yanks the door open and sees a smoking hot babe standing before her eyes. Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared at this older woman.

"Hello Sakura," the woman says.

"Hi," Sakura managed to stutter out.

The woman smiles. "I'm Mei Terumi, your vice principal. I just thought I'd come up here for a quick introduction and interview if you're not too busy?"

Sakura takes another puff of her cigarette and shrugs. "Ya I got time. Are we gonna do it here or are we gonna take this some place else?"

_"Holy shit she's fucking hot as_ fuck.."

"Well I'd recommend to do this in my office where its a lot more private."

Sakura nods. "Okay sounds good."

Sakura was gonna put her cigarette out but was stopped.

"You don't have to put it out, just come with me." Mei smiles in a odd but sexy manner.

"Uh.. Okay."

* * *

**In the office**

Sakura sat comfortably in Mei's office. She looked around at her surroundings and it was very luxurious. She focuses back on the older woman as she was pulling out a note pad and pen to set up their interview.

_"Omg I just wanna rail this chick.."_

'CLICK' goes the pen.

"So, Sakura," she starts. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well what do you wanna know?"

"Anything."

"Well ask me a question then?"

Mei licks her lips, which made Sakura squirm, and sighs lightly, thinking.

"Well, what do you usually do in your spare time?

That made Sakura giggle. "Wellllllllllll, I like to hang with my friends, party, wheeling girls and all that silly stuff but when I'm alone, I eat, sleep, smoke, and sleep some more. And then eat a little more."

Mei chuckles. "Well you're certainly not one of those 'shining stars' we usually run into in this school."

She crosses her legs and raises and eyebrow though. "Can you explain to me 'what wheeling girls' means?"

Sakura smirks. "I don't think someone like you would be interested to know."

"Someone like me?"

"I mean how can you not know?"

"Oh, trust me I know every single term kids use these days, I'm fully aware. I just want to know what your definition is."

Mei's eyes gleamed in amusement.

_"Is she flirting with me?"_

Sakura's charm seems to be working well with the older ladies too. She felt a heat wash over her entire body and stood up.

"Uh, I think we should do this meeting another time, I'm not feeling too well right now."

Mei also stood up and walked up to Sakura. She looked her straight in the eye. Shivers ran up Sakura's spine.

"Are you nervous, Sakura?" Mei whispers into her ear. Sakura's breathing was heavy.

"Uh no, I dont' get nervous. I uh, something just came up. Gotta go bye."

And with that Sakura walks out the door and the door shuts quietly.

Mei's cute little orange kitty rubs against her leg and purrs. She picks the cat up and lightly strokes his head.

"She'll be back."

* * *

HEEEEEELLLL YEEEAAAA got it done.. but i dont think its really that good tho :/ but im not the judge.. just the writer haha but its been awhile and please dont be too rough on me :3 reviews are appreciated. Toodles!

-Pookie


	5. Chapter 4

Hola citizens. I have managed to come up with another update! Yay me! but its quite short.. im not into long ass chapters that go on and on and on. but yea.. please dont be too rough on me! Enjoy your reading..

fine. i'll like everyone else. :I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. fuck you. -_-

* * *

Sakura never ran so fast in her life. She didn't stop to take a breather. Some kid was in the way and she totally jumped in the air and round housed him to the side.

"Move bitch!" She yelled as she ran all the way out to the front doors.

She was hyperventalating. Her heart pounded and her lungs hurt.

"Fuck," she muttered.

_"That bitch is crazy man. Hot. But crazy."_

Sakura plopped on the cement ground and shut her eyes. She could never have imagined an older woman coming onto her. She was quite overwhelmed.

"Are you okay?" A voice came from behind her.

Well golly. It was Temari. Sakura didn't say a word. She just quietly looked up at her. Temari bent down a bit to get at eye level. Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" She asked in quite the attitude.

"Honestly I'm being a civilized human being right now. I could've just stomped on you and walked away."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Smartass eh?"

Temari just gave a little smirk. That's when Sakura averted her eyes a bit lower than Temari's face.

_"ooh damn.."_

Sakura was now staring at Temari's cleavage. She wasn't even discreet about it. Just stared. Like a total perv.

Temari's eye twitched. "Listen, Sakura."

"hm?" Sakura's eyes never left her rack.

"I shouldn't even be talking to you right now ever since that stupid tour I gave you."

"Well that's your choice."

Temari sighed and sat down.

"Hey!" Sakura began to protest. "I was enjoying the view."

"So you gonna tell me what happened or not?" Temari ignores Sakura. "Cuz no one runs like that. Let alone, kicking a kid in the head!"

Sakura bursts into a fit of giggles. "Well! If you really wanna know."

Temari raises her eyebrows. "Well I'm quite curious."

"Well my VP pretty much tried to rape me."

Sakura said it casually as if it was no big deal.

"Who?" Temari asks. "Mei?"

Sakura's eyes brighten. "Yea! That really really hot one."

Temari chuckles. "Oh ya.. Mei tends to hit on fresh meat. But she never really had much success with getting with them haha."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks incredulously. "Are you saying she really IS trying to get into my pants?"

Temari shrugs. "Most likely."

Sakura's face goes white.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you were used to having women all over you? Ms Little Player?"

Sakura squints her eyes. "That's not the point asshole."

"Then what is?" Temari arches an eyebrow.

Sakura shrugs. "I don't know how to explain it.."

She sighed. "Well, honestly I'd love to bang her. But she has this, I guess I would say, aura? Yea that's it. And it's quite intimidating!"

Temari let out a loud laugh. Sakura glares at her.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"You!" She points at Sakura and laughs even harder.

It was about a good 5 minutes til Temari finally cooled down. She let out a deep breath. "Whoo, that's too funny." She wipes at her eyes.

Sakura couldn't help but twitch her eyes. _'This bitch is fucking nuts too..'_

"You must think I'm crazy," Temari said casually.

"kind of actually," Sakura admitted.

"I don't blame you I get that alot. But!" Temari lifts a finger. "I'll let you know something. So listen carefully."

Sakura was a little sketched out but obeyed.

"You have to show Mei who's boss. Be the dominant one. Be the master. Make her be the submissive one and have her beg."

Sakura's jaw slacked. "Uhm. What?"

"You heard me," Temari says and pulls out a cigarette from Sakura's pocket, and casually lights it up.

"How in the name of fuck do you know about this?"

Temari looked at Sakura as if she was mentally challenged.

"I've dealt with her before."

Sakura almost jumped out of her panties. "HUH!?"

"What the hell are you so surprised about? Am I not attractive or something?" Temari says in a very cocky tone and whips her dirty blonde ponytail in Sakura's face.

"That's not what I meant. I mean ya you're pretty fucking hot but I didn't know you rolled that way."

Temari glances at her. "Roll what way?"

"You know... 'That' way." She quoted 'that' with her fingers.

Temari shrugs. "Care to explain what 'that' is?"

Sakura started to stutter. "Y-you know.. like birds and the bees.. playing on the same side of the fence?"

"Would you just spit it out!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I didn't think you were a the type to have sex with a girl!"

"What you mean a lesbian?"

"Yes! Fuck you make it complicated."

"Actually," Temari began to correct her, "You were the one who wouldn't just say the word lesbian. Instead you had to find other ways to say it making it seem difficult, therefore you, Sakura, make things complicated."

Sakura just simply squinted at her and flipped her the bird. Temari stuck out her tongue and licked the finger and took it in her mouth and sucked it. One of Sakura's turn ons is when girls sucked on her fingers. When Temari let go of Sakura's finger, her eyes gleamed.

"You said I was pretty hot eh?"

"No." Sakura said, her eyes glossy.

Temari tilted her head. "Really? I'm pretty sure I heard you say that."

Sakura inched closer into Temari. "I said you were pretty _fucking_ hot."

Temari felt Sakura's breath on her lips. She looked her straight in the eyes. Their eyes piercing each others.

"Oh yea?" Temari whispered. "What's the difference?"

She got no reply when the gap between the two was closed immediately. Sakura wrapped her arms around Temari's waist as she passionately kissed her. Her tongue flickered on Temari's bottom lip, and she opened her mouth a little to grant the entrance. Sakura's hands slowly slid up Temari's shirt. It was so seductive, it sent chills through Temari straight to her core. She let out a moan. As she was about to put her arms around Sakura's neck, Sakura broke the kiss and pulled away and stood up.

"What the fuck?!" Temari exclaims, quite angrily.

Sakura merely chuckled. "Sucker! The player strikes again! YEEHAW!"

She clicked her heels and ran away.

Temari was left sitting on the ground in a daze. She was quite disappointed with herself that she managed to let Sakura get to her like... 'That'.

_'I'm gonna get that stupid cunt..'_

* * *

ANNNNNDDDD DONE. Another chapter done at the back of my head... *facepalm* I usually write things out first but i just wanted to upload something already.. I hope it wasn't bad.. but then again.. Im only the writer ;) nice reviews please, i dont mind tips either. Toodles!

-Pookie


	6. Author's Note 2

Just a note from yours truly :

So I'm heading out to vegas and i will be gone for a bit.. so there will be no updates until further notice... but as soon as i get back i will update as soon as possible.. those who are morally supporting me with this story i thank you very much..

yours truly,

Pookieeeee


End file.
